You Can't Love Me!
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: It's absolutely forbidden for any student from Kunugigaoka to date a student from the rival school Teishuku and vice versa. But Karma Akabane doesn't care. He's going to date Manami Okuda anyway. Karmanami AU! Other pairings eventually. Based on the anime There She Is!
1. Prologue

A/N: *cries river of tears* I just watched the most beautiful series of my life! It's called There She Is! And it's just so amazing, and it touched my heart, and I wanted to write a cute Karmanami story based on it!

I am rushing through this while the idea is still in my head, but this is only the prologue :P so maybe I'll delete this after chapter 1 is up. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of it?

 **You Can't Love Me!**

 **Prologue**

Every school has its rules. There's one rule that two particular schools have kept for years.

No students from Kunugigaoka or Teishuku Academy are allowed to date a member of the opposite school.

It's an unspoken and unofficial rule made by both student bodies, as there has always been some major rivalry which is never talked about.

But there is one devilish red-head who just doesn't care about the rules. Especially not right now.

He had been walking out of a convenience store when a short girl with dark hair braided into two parts ran head first into him, causing him to drop his juice box upon impact with the girl.

He stood their, shocked, as he saw the girl rub her head, wincing. "Oww~"

He would have just gone on his way again without a fuss, but this girl caught his interest.

She was wearing a pure white sailor uniform underneath a white lab coat, which had a small silver broach shaped like the lotus flower pinned to it.

Teishuku Academy's school emblem.

"I-I am so sorry!" The girl bowed to him, speaking hurriedly. "U-um, here!" She picked up the juice box and held it out to him, violet eyes staring up at him behind dark lashes, and eye glasses worriedly. She could tell from the solid grey uniform the red head was wearing that he was from Kunugigaoka. If she wanted to live, it would be in her best interest to not make him angry, she thought.

He took the juice box from her hands, noticing how much smaller her hands were than his, as his fingers brushed against hers. "Thanks..."

The girl bowed to him again before running past him and into the convenience store. He turned his head, looking after her, bewildered, his mind had gone numb as he was still trying to take in what had happened.

It shouldn't have been a big deal to him, he's run into people plenty of times before. He never remembered the faces of those whom he had previously run into, but for some reason, he couldn't - he didn't want to forget hers.

So when she came back out of the store, plastic bag in hand, he called out to her.

"Hey you, what's your name?"

She stared at him, clutching the bag close to her she answered, "It-it, um, my name is Okuda Manami. What's your name?"

"Karma."

"Nice, nice to meet you Karma-kun."

She smiled at him before walking past him.

He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he might not be able to ever see her again if he left things like this. Without much hesitation on his part, he called after her, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Eh?" Okuda turned around to face him, frowning. "Um, I'm sorry Karma-kun but..."

He felt his heart sink as he predicted that she'd probably bring up the specific rule between their schools.

"You, you can't love me!" She yelled, running away.

Her words echoed in his head even after she had disappeared out of sight, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"That was interesting," He smiled. "But she didn't exactly say no."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: crazy OOCness up ahead. After all, this is based off of an anime xP**

 **You Can't Love Me!**

 **Chapter 1**

Grey.

Okuda Manami blinked twice, making sure that she wasn't seeing something that wasn't there; but still, there at the school gates was a boy around her age in a grey school uniform. She became pale as a ghost as she ducked behind a cherry blossom tree, hiding herself from the unwanted visitor.

No no no no no no no no no! Her mind screamed at her. It was Karma, that boy from the convenience store, the one who asked her out. The one who should have taken no for an answer and gone on with his life.

Peeking around the tree, violet eyes zeroed in on the boy in grey, making sure he was indeed the boy she had met. Fiery red hair, golden eyes. Tall. Intimidating. Stuck out like a sore thumb. Was getting glares from literally every single person who passed through the gates.

Sighing, Okuda walked slowly towards the gates, mustering up the courage to tell the redhead off for showing up where he wasn't supposed to be. It was bad enough he was on school property, but showing up in his _grey_ uniform? Oh he was just asking for a punishment from hell.

Clutching her school bag tightly in both hands she stopped in front of the boy and looked up at him nervously. "You need to leave. If you don't then the art majors are going to make a canvas out of you."

"Oh?" he expressed mild surprise as he looked around him, seeing everyone glaring and whispering to each other. "Wow I didn't even notice anyone was around."

He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. Okuda sighed, walking past him out of the gate. "Shouldn't you be going home from your own school?" she asked once the redhead started walking beside her.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Manami, what sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't come and walk my girlfriend home?"

" _Girlfriend?_ " Okuda looked up at the redhead, eyes narrowed. "I am not your girlfriend I said-"

"Not the word 'no'." He smirked, watching the realization spread across her face.

"I-I," Okuda struggled to find the words to say to him, her mind whirling as she stopped in the middle of the path to think about her counter remark. He made a valid point. She didn't say no, but she also didn't say yes. She had a feeling that no matter what she said to him he would easily thwart away her attempts at getting out of this predicament. "I.. didn't give you permission to call me by my first name." she said quietly.

"Well then what do you want me to call you, beautiful?" he asked raising an eyebrow, a childish yet charming smile on his face. He was more confident in his advances towards her now that she wasn't trying to get out of the whole dating thing.

Okuda clutched her bag close to her chest staring at the redhead uncertainly. "Call me by my surname-"

"Nope!" he shook his head.

"Eh?"

"I'm serious about you. I don't want to call you by your family name if it's going to be changed in the future." he said softly.

Confused, the violet eyed girl tilted her head to the side. "Changed in the future? ooohh." She became struck with the realization of the meaning behind his words and her face turned a bright shade of pink. Bringing up her school bag in front of her adorable blushing face she panicked and looked around the sidewalk seeing up ahead a few familiar figures.

"Oh look, there's my friends. I think they're calling me, hahaha, great talking, you can go, I'm going home with them now. See you probably never, bye!" Okuda said quickly, running down the path towards her friends, not daring to look back.

Running straight into her best friend, Okuda clutched onto the arm of the bluenette. "Nagisa-kun!" she exclaimed, panting. "Thank god you were here, I needed to escape!"

"Whoa, Manami?" Nagisa stumbled forwards but caught himself and smiled at the girl, beads of sweat pouring down the side of his head. "You surprised me. What's the matter?"

"Guy.. boyfriend, I didn't say yes or no, marriage, ready not!" the girl sighed in exasperation, resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

After several moments trying to decipher what the girl was saying, Nagisa just nodded his head and hummed, deciding to ask her about it later.

"Okuda-san,"

Okuda looked at the blonde addressing her, noticing the weirded out look on his face.

"Yes, Maehara-kun?"

"I think you're being followed by a Kunigigaoka guy." Maehara pointed behind them where the redhead was following only a few paces behind, eyes on Okuda and Nagisa.

"Shit." she cursed, closing her eyes.

Of course she couldn't catch a break.

This was going to be a long day..

* * *

"So why does he get to call you Manami?" Karma asked, gesturing over to the bluenette standing only a few feet away from them.

The group of four had stopped at a park nearby to talk. Nagisa and Maehara were keeping a careful eye on the redhead, not at all trusting the redhead.

"Because he is my best friend and my conscience." Okuda said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Somehow, with her friends behind her she felt like she could get this over with the redhead.

"Your conscience?" Karma raised an eyebrow and looked to Nagisa.

"I uh, give her guidance on what to do when in doubt." the boy explained, narrowing his eyes. "And right now I'm advising that she get a restraining order against you."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Dude, you stalked her!" Maehara pointed accusingly at the devil. "If you don't leave her alone then I'm calling Terasaka to get rid of you for her."

"You're so weak you rely on others to do the work for you?" Karma asked looking at the blonde with pity. "How can you call yourself a man?"

"Leave Maehara-kun alone, Karma-kun!" Okuda glared at him. "He's right. You need to leave. I don't want to go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know you, and you're from Kunugigaoka."

"We could get to know each other. And there is no actual rule that says we can't go out."

"You wear grey. You show up on our campus. You're agitating my friends. I think the odds are against you."

"I'll take whatever odds I have."

"You're being persistent."

"I'm in love, I'll do anything necessary."

"I'm uncomfortable in this situation, please leave me alone."

"Nope."

"Nagisa-kun, please save me."

"With pleasure." Nagisa smiled, walking towards the redhead he easily brought a hand up and knocked the boy unconscious. "Never let your guard down, even around people who look weak." Brushing his hands off as if there was dirt on them, Nagisa smiled at Okuda. "Taken care of."

"Thank... you." Looking down at the redhead she frowned, feeling a little guilt for having to do this. He seemed sweet. Misguided and persistent. But sweet. No. She warned herself. Bad things would happen if she let him continue on like this.

Bad things like a whole new schools war.


End file.
